Harry Potter and the King of the Unknown
by Amanda-HugKiss
Summary: It is Harry's 3rd year in Hogwarts. This year is going to be the most shocking year ever. This is my first Harry Potter flic and well i hope you enjoy it.


The Sky was darkening as the sun sank beneath the hills. A shadow walked to the top of a hill, with the wind rustling their hair, looking at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have a smirk on their face, and they start walking towards the school.  
  
"We will get the Crystal for you. You were almost in full power and had the crystal in your grasp, then that brat, and his friends."their voice tightens with anger "destroyed you, and sent you back into the Unknown. We will avenge your defeat. You were almost victorious in destroying them, but they somehow won over you again. This time they will not. Harry Potter.Beware!"  
  
Harry Potter and the King of the Unknown  
  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up, Harry! Harry Potter Wake Up!"  
  
"W.w.what?"  
  
"Harry, you were screaming in your sleep."  
  
"I.I was, Ron?"  
  
"Yes, what happened? Bad dream?"  
  
"You could say that Ron. But this is worse than that; I felt like something bad is going to happen when we go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"What do you mean? Harry, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that an evil presence is coming to the Hogwarts, worse than Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Worse than Voldemort? Gee, Harry that's not good."  
  
"Yes, it isn't!"  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron" Harry looked up as he heard the familiar sound of Hedwig's Wings. "Oh it is a letter from Hermione."  
  
"Open it Harry."  
  
Harry broke the seal and opened the paper.  
  
'Dear Harry and Ron  
  
Hello, how are you doing? I am fine. Have a lot of studying to do.'  
  
Ron looked shocked "How can she study if there was nothing to study from?"  
  
"I don't know Ron." Harry continued to read the letter.  
  
'I had a dream last night that was... how do say.scary and well I was wondering if you two had the same dream? I felt as something terrible is going to happen when we get to Hogwarts, an evil presence has arrived.'  
  
"Harry, didn't you have a dream about that?'  
  
"Yes, Ron let me finish the letter."  
  
'Well I guess it is probably just me and studying so hard. Well hope to see you soon, I have an idea how we can meet sooner, we can meet up and have some fun before school starts and go to Diagon Alley together. If not then I will see you at the train. Remember don't be late for that train, we don't want what happened last year to repeat its self.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Lots of Love Hermione.'  
  
"Well, Hermione has a lot to do, studying and what not."  
  
"That's our Hermione for ya." said an excited Ron.  
  
"True, I wonder if they got a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"I think they did. I hope it is not like the one last year."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Professor Lockhart." Harry's voice tightened with anger.  
  
"Still mad at him Harry?"  
  
"What do you think!"  
  
"Well I think Dumbledore knows better, Harry."  
  
"Right, he always does the best for his students."  
  
"I am going to write a letter back to Hermione. Telling her to come and stay this week and we will go to Diagon Alley together, and go to Hogwarts together."  
  
"Good idea, Ron."  
  
"Ron sat at his desk and wrote the letter to Hermione. Errol came in and took the letter and as he was just leaving the street, he crashed into a pole.  
  
"Bloody hell, it's no wonder that he is not dead. If that owl doesn't start getting together I'll have to get another owl!"  
  
Harry started to laugh. "Ron; he's old give him a brake! I am surprised he even made it to the corner."  
  
"I see you have that new owl attitude. Just because you got a new owl doesn't mean to brag."  
  
"I wasn't bragging, Ron. I was just saying that Errol has gone through 4 years of your family and well he is old Ron. I think instead of buying that new broom stick the Goldbloom (Harry made air quotes with his fingers), buy a new owl."  
  
Just then Errol came back with another message from Hermione. Errol fell over tired with fatigue, as Ron took the message from him.  
  
"Whoa, I think that was the fastest that your owl, Ron has gone."  
  
"Maybe he heard you say to get another owl."  
  
Harry looked over at Errol who was trying to destroy a letter he was writing to Hermione. Ron read the message.  
  
"Hey give that back! It took me all summer to write that!"  
  
"Never mind sending it to her Harry, she is coming over right now so you can tell her in person."  
  
"W.what??? She is coming now! I am not ready to see her."  
  
"Well here she comes."  
  
A loud thud sounded in the living room, and there was Hermione sitting on her bottom covered in soot. Her luggage surrounding her.  
  
"Ron you need to clean this fireplace I almost killed myself. Oh no look out!"  
  
The rest of her luggage came down the chimney and a big cloud of soot over came the room. Covering Harry and Ron as well in the process.  
  
"Oh no Mum's gonna kill me." said a distraught Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Ron we'll help clean this up." Said Harry  
  
"Wait a minute, Hermione; did you pack up your entire room?"  
  
"No, Ron, just the bare necessaries."  
  
"Right and the kitchen sink too?"  
  
"I think I packed that in too..no that was left at home, should I have brought it?"  
  
"Um..Hermione I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Well just wanted to make sure."  
  
"Oh, well Ron, far be it from me to stop you."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, and blushed. "Hello, Harry, um.how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Sorry Ron, can I talk to Harry alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, but don't take to long; we have a lot to do today."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked through the pathway in Mrs. Weasley's garden.  
  
"I have really missed you guys. Especially you Harry."  
  
"Me too, I really missed you Hermione."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I wanted to ask you about your dream that you had last night."  
  
"Why.how did.how did you know?"  
  
"I was there." "Huh, how could you have been in my dream?"  
  
"Harry let me describe to you something. We had the same dream at the same time. Some evil has come back to Hogwarts, and you know as well as I do who it is."  
  
"Voldemort!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait a minute, what is that??" Hermione walked around looking in every direction.  
  
"What is..what?"  
  
"Never mind." It was just the wind. 'Or was it my mind telling me something is going to happen to Harry.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Wait there is something there. Hermione wait!!!"  
  
Harry was to late, Hermione saw the figure and took out her wand and shouted 'Immobilus' and everything that moved around her and Harry froze.  
  
"Hermione what did you do that for?"  
  
"I saw something a figure and well I thought it was someone bad."  
  
"I never knew that you thought that Ron was bad?"  
  
"Ron, huh? I'd never think that."  
  
"Well you just froze him."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Let's just see."  
  
They ran over to the figure that was frozen solid. And low and behold it was Ron. He was frozen in a most funny position.  
  
"I see you were doing magic, Immobilis spell at that."  
  
"Well Ron, that's what you get for trying to hear our conversation."  
  
"I just came to tell you all that time is up my mum is waiting. She hates to wait for people."  
  
"Sorry, Ron, you know you look like a chicken the way that you are positioned." Harry and Hermione started to laugh, and they couldn't stop as Ron turned as red as ever.  
  
"Ha ha laugh now but as soon as I get out of this."  
  
"We will see if you get unfrozen."  
  
Harry and Hermione went inside that house and hid out of sight.  
  
"Come on guys, unfreeze me, please?"  
  
Hermione came back outside. And Harry waited at the door stop.  
  
"Come on Hermione unfreeze him, just make him stop!"  
  
"Ok. Here Ron. You are free now."  
  
"Thank you very much. Ow.my neck is stiff."  
  
"Here I know how to treat that. My mom does it to me every time I get sore."  
  
Hermione rubbed Ron's neck. Ron looked over at Harry and saw him green with envy. 'Harry why don't you just tell her you like her, instead of being like this you know you want her.' Ron thought.  
  
"There better?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
"Ronald Weasley come inside at once!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh no I told you she hates waiting." Said a worried Ron. "Come on let's go."  
  
"Hello, children. Hermione wonderful to finally see you; Ron has told me very much about you."  
  
As soon as Mrs. Weasley said that Ron turned 50 shades of red.  
  
"Um.mum you called us?"  
  
"Oh yes, I have been waiting for a while now and well you know how I hate waiting. It is time to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Ok." Said Ron  
  
"Here is a list of what each of you need to use this year for books and well everything else you need to get through the year." As she said that, Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, which made him quiver.  
  
"As for you Ron, you need a new wand. I told the owner of Ollivander's what happened, and he is going to give you a new wand with no charge. Thank Merlin, he is a nice man. If he charged us for it, you'd be paying it off to us in chores."  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
"Okay off with you now. Travel with floo powder to Diagon Alley. Harry remember to speak clearly, don't want what happened last year to repeat itself."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
All three of them went into the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and said Diagon Alley together.  
  
"Wow, here we are again. Ron let's go to the wand shop to get your new wand." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, Harry look our here's our new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, her name is I can pronounce her last name but her name is Sorina." said Ron.  
  
"Well Ron, you must learn that last name because you can't call her by her first name." corrected Hermione.  
  
"Great, I hope she is better than professor Lockhart was." said Harry in an angered voice.  
  
"Harry, still mad?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Wouldn't you be if you had him take all the bones out of my arm, with some spell he made up? It was painful to grow them back. I still have some bones left to grow."  
  
"Well, you can't say he didn't try to help you." said Hermione in a sincere voice.  
  
"Still fond of him, eh, Hermione?" said Ron.  
  
"Please I am so over him now that after I heard what he did to those poor people. Taking their stories and making them forget them, then turning it around to be his."  
  
Out of nowhere a familiar voice is heard.  
  
"Oh the girl does have venom in her."  
  
All of them turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance to the wand shop.  
  
"I see Weasley; your parents can afford to finally buy you another wand." "Go on with yourself Draco. We've all heard about how your dad was kicked off the magic council. So now you are like us so don't get all snobby, and tell me what my parents can and can't afford." Ron retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah don't forget that Harry and the house elf Dobby kicked you dad's sorry butt." said an angered Hermione.  
  
With that Draco stomped off with one thing to say.  
  
"One of these days, Harry, you and your friends are going to get it."  
  
And with that Draco left. Harry couldn't stop laughing. They all entered the wand shop.  
  
"Hullo, children. What can I do for you today?" said the shop clerk.  
  
"Um.my mum called."  
  
"Yes, you must be Ronald Weasley. Pleasure to meet you. Come, come here child. Let me take your measurements. Okay um.hummmmm. yes here it is, try this."  
  
Ron took the wand and waved it. A ton of boxes neatly stacked blew apart.  
  
"Remember the wand chooses its master not the other way around. Okay that was Unicorn hair, and maple 7 ½ inches, not the one. Okay try this. This is Phoenix Feather, Maple, 7 1/2 inches. Go ahead try it."  
  
Ron took the wand and waved it. A big cloud of purple dust came around him.  
  
"Well we found your wand. I knew it; I knew it I still haven't lost my touch."  
  
"Thank you sir. I won't forget your kindness that you have given me." said Ron politely.  
  
"Not a problem, child. Goodbye and have fun getting ready for school. Good luck!"  
  
They left the wand shop and stopped in the middle of the pathway to figure where to go next.  
  
"Let's go and grab those books we need." said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Alright." said Ron and Harry together.  
  
"Just like a kid in a candy shop." laughed Ron.  
  
After a while of shopping for books, Harry and Ron came out with bags filled with books.  
  
"Ron haven't you noticed that the booklist gets longer and longer every year." said Harry while trying to carry the books.  
  
"Yeah, good eye Harry. That is why Griffindor choose you as the Seeker." said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron heard a commotion coming from inside the book store. They turned around to see Hermione struggling with a barrel of books. Trying to get it through the door.  
  
"Here Hermione let me help you." said Ron politely.  
  
"Thank you Ron." said Hermione.  
  
As Ron was going to pick up a book, Hermione was going to the same book; they touched hands and stayed there in that position for a while.  
  
"Um.sorry, Hermione." said a rather red Ron. As he felt the furious gaze of Harry on his back.  
  
"Not a problem." said a smiling Hermione. "Honest mistake."  
  
"Well let's just go home." said a really jealous Harry with a serious tone.  
  
They arrived at Ron's house and where getting ready for the drive to the train station to go to Hogwarts. Ron's father entered Ron's room with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Harry could you tell me what this is?" questioned Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Okay let me see." said Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley handed him something that looked like a black, heavy and had a hole in the front.  
  
"Oh it is an electronic pencil sharpener." exclaimed Harry. "Do you have a socket that I can plug this in?"  
  
"Huh??? Outlet???" said Ron  
  
"I forgot you guys use magic. It looks like two holes in the wall and had two little slits that match this plug."  
  
Harry lifted up the plug to show what it would look like.  
  
"Oh yeah we have one of those. I never knew what it was used for." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley showed Harry where the socket was. Harry put the plug in the socket.  
  
"Now then, I need a pencil. I think I have one in my bag."  
  
"What is a pencil?" questioned Mr. Weasley.  
  
"A pencil is like a quilt that you guys use to write with." answered Harry. "Ha I found one. Now I put the pencil in the hole in the sharpener and it gets sharpened."  
  
The pencil sharpener made noises while sharpening the pencil. Mr. Weasley was quite shocked as he was startled by the noise at first. After the pencil was sharpened Mr. Weasley looked very happy.  
  
"And that is how muggles sharpen their pencils to write with."  
  
"Merlin." Cried Mr. Weasley "What wonderful things muggles make. Thank you Harry."  
  
"Not a problem, Mr. Weasley."  
  
And with that Mr. Weasley took the pencil and the electronic sharpener and left the room.  
  
"Dad is probably going to take it apart to see how they made it. I must say Harry you have made him very happy." said Ron. "My dad is always interested with muggle made items. Hey remember when he asked you what a rubber duck is used for? You never told us what it is used --."  
  
"Hey Ron where is Hermione?" asked Harry cutting off Ron's words.  
  
"She is with my mum downstairs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ron, Harry come on it is time to go to the station. said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry and Ron came downstairs with their luggage, and piled it in the car. Harry looked at the car with despair. They only had a car that fitted 5 people and they had 9 people all trying to get in the car.  
  
"Wait everyone out of the car." said Mr. Weasley "I knew this spell would come sooner or later."  
  
Mr. Weasley took out her wand and waved it in the air.  
  
"Expandimus!" As soon as Mr. Weasley said that the car expanded. Everyone was able to fit in the car.  
  
"Wow, I never learned that spell." a shocked Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yes this is a spell that is not used a lot by wizards and sorcerers. So not many know of it." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
As Mr. Weasley was explaining to Hermione all about the spell they arrived at the station. They grabbed their luggage and their animals and proceeded to the platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Harry, do you think it is sealed like before?" asked Ron.  
  
"No Ron. Dobbie is gone." said Harry. "You first."  
  
Ron ran to the wall and reached the other side. Once everyone was in the platform 9 ¾ they all said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and boarded the train. The train started to move.  
  
Harry's year at Hogwarts has started once again but he will get the shock of a lifetime this year. 


End file.
